fighting_game_collectorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Punisher: World Warzone
Introduction Punisher: World Warzone 'is a 2017 M.U.G.E.N 1.1 full game by ELECTR0. The game uses existing assets and mechanics from a variety of SNES beat'em'ups and translates them to a 1v1 fighting game format. Characters from the games ''The Punisher, Final Fight, Ninja Warriors, Streets of Rage, Cadillacs and Dinosaurs, X-Men: Mutant Apocalypse and others appear. In addition, various stages and music from other video games appear. The game uses the M.U.G.E.N. 1.1 engine, which allows for increased functionality from earlier versions of M.U.G.E.N (such as stage zoom functionality.) Due to the full game nature of the project, ELECTR0 has coded in a variety of non-traditional features inspired by arcade beat'em'ups, such as platforming, weapons you can pick up and stage hazards. The game is in an alpha state, currently at Alpha_J. It is a work in progress and has various bugs and balancing issues at present. It is interesting for its fusion of different aspects of two closely related genres, but in the developer's own words, "has a long, long way to go." The game is being distributed as a default M.U.G.E.N 1.1 build, which means it will include all the M.U.G.E.N. installation files. Gameplay Punisher: World Warzone is a six-button 2D fighting game. Notation is as follows: 'LP '- Light Punch '''MP - Medium Punch HP '- Heavy Punch '''LK '- Light Kick '''MK - Medium Kick HK '- Heavy Kick For this specific game, the following directional notation will be used: '''D '- Down 'F '- Forward 'B '- Back Each character has a number of special moves performed with directional inputs followed by a button or buttons. Each character also has a meter, which can be filled via hitting an opponent with normal and special moves. Meter can be spent to do hyper moves, which are usually accomplished by a directional input and two buttons. Stage Interactivity Like in arcade beat'em'ups, the stages of Punisher: World Warzone have many interactive elements. These include platforms you can jump on, weapons and health items you can pick up, stage hazards, and non-playable characters that can hurt you. Some stages allow you to perform specific finishing moves by satisfying certain conditions. Singleplayer Content The game includes some bonus stages from Final Fight 2 and Street Fighter II, coded by Tim Markworth, The game includes several non-player enemy characters in Arcade mode. System Mechanics Knife Use of the knife that can be picked up in some stages is performed with D, F + P. At the moment, not all characters can pick up the knife. Team-Ups By pressing punch and kick, some of the characters in the game can call in different characters, usually from their source games, to assist them. There are meterless assist and assists that cost meter and act as hypers. Each assist call takes some time to channel before the actual assist appears on screen, so they can be punished. The assists usually allow you to control a lot of space on the screen, and some allow you to set up grabs or unblockable situations. Playable Characters * Punisher (w/ Wolverine assist) * Cody Travers (w/ Jessica assist) * Haggar (w/ Dean assist) * Blaze Fielding (w/ Max Thunder assist) * Blob (w/ Pyro assist) * Poacher Joe (w/ Punk assist) * Musashi (w/ Hanzo assist) * Ninja (w/ Kamaitachi assist) Tier List '''This is an unfinished game in active development, as such, all tier lists shown here are subject to change. Umezono's Tier List (2/6/2019) Videos * Coming soon Useful Links * Coming soon Category:M.U.G.E.N Category:M.U.G.E.N 1.1 Category:SNES-inspired M.U.G.E.N full games Category:Arcade-inspired M.U.G.E.N full games Category:Windows Category:Freeware Category:Games